For wireless networks, the types of applications as well as the types of users may vary over a period of time (e.g., throughout the day, week, month, year, etc.). This variation can lead to inadequate bandwidth for certain configured services with overall system capacity not being as efficiently utilized as possible. Wireless networks are statically configured by a network administrator. Any changes to the configuration of a network are generally manually performed by the administrator. Large networks having hundreds or more of access points and services running thereon can be very difficult to manage by an administrator.